


Ti necessito

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ragnesco amore [9]
Category: Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Spiderman, il film. Spero facciano la sezione apposita così da non farlo più confondere con il fumetto].E se Peter avesse capito che non poteva vivere senza MJ direttamente dal primo film?





	Ti necessito

Ti necessito

Mary Jane si appoggiò alla porta del suo appartamento, le lacrime le rigavano il viso. Strinse i pugni e chinò il capo, i boccoli rossi le ondeggiarono intorno al viso.

“Non mi ama” gemette. Si tolse l’impermeabile e lo appese, il taulier nero che indossava era umido di pioggia e le scarpe sporche di fango lasciavano delle impronte sul pavimento.

“Sono proprio una stupida. Harry ha perso suo padre, il signor Osborn lo adorava quel figlio. Ed io piango perché Peter mi vuole solo come amica” sussurrò con voce rauca. Raggiunse il tavolo e prese un tovagliolo. Si pulì il viso dalle lacrime, il fard le era colato lungo le guance.

< La giornata peggiore della mia vita > pensò. Si sedette sul letto facendolo cigolare e si sfilò le scarpe col tacco, sentiva i piedi e le caviglie pulsare.

< Forse è la sua vendetta. Per anni è stato lì, a guardarmi a distanza con i suoi grandi occhi azzurri, ed io lo ignoravo. Perché Peter? Perché?> si domandò, incassando il capo tra le spalle. Si sfilò i collant, la sua pelle pallida era arrossata. Si alzò in piedi e camminò avanti e indietro davanti al letto.

“Ha ragione mio padre quando dice che sono una sgualdrina come mia madre” esalò. Un’altra lacrima le scivolò lungo la guancia e precipitò nel vuoto. Aprì l’armadio e guardò il proprio vestito da cameriera. Richiuse di scatto l’anta, sbattendola.

“Eppure quel giorno, quando eravamo con zia May… Peter mi ha detto quelle cose stupende e quelle sensazioni sembravano così vere” si disse a bassa voce. Il battito cardiaco le accelerò, gli occhi continuavano a bruciarle. Diede un calcio all’armadio e strillò, sentendo il piede dolerle.

“Persino i ragazzi dolci come lui si divertono a prendersi gioco degli altri” ringhiò. Altre lacrime le solcarono il viso e si soffiò il naso, appallottolando metà del fazzolettino già umido. Udì un tonfo sul pianerottolo e socchiuse gli occhi.

< Non credo che un piccione faccia tutto questo rumore > pensò. Raggiunse la finestra e la aprì, guardandosi intorno. Trasalì sgranando gli occhi riconoscendo la figura di Spiderman. La sua figura si stagliava al centro del pianerottolo del condominio. Era in penombra sotto il cielo coperto, le gocce di pioggia lo sferzavano e scivolavano sul suo costume umido.

“Spiderman? Che fai, mi segui?” domandò Mary Jane e la voce le tremò.

“Mi trovavo nei paraggi” rispose. Camminò lungo il pianerottolo, i piedi gli affondavano nelle pozzanghere. Saltò e aderì al muro, Mary Jane indietreggiò e l’uomoragno gattonò oltre la finestra e proseguì muovendosi sul soffitto. Camminò di fianco a un lampadario, utilizzò le ragnatele per scendere all’altezza di metà stanza.

Mary Jane guardò il supereroe ondeggiare a testa in giù al centro dell’appartamento, la propria figura si rifletteva nei grandi occhi bianchi della maschera.

“Ti disturbo, vero?” domandò l’uomo ragno. Mary Jane strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

“No, semplicemente sono ancora un po’ scossa dopo l’avventura con Goblin” disse. Spiderman piegò di lato il capo e ondeggiò, stringendosi più forte sulla ragnatela.

“Non sarei dovuto venire. Rischio di farti finire in qualche guaio peggiore. Io sono un amichevole Spiderman di quartiere, non mi piace far incombere minacce terribili sugli abitanti di questa città” disse. Risalì leggermente con la ragnatela.

“No, aspetta! Non andartene anche tu, come Peter” lo pregò Mary Jane con tono disperato.

< Brava MJ! Hai nuovamente fatto la figura della stupida > si rimproverò. Spiderman si sporse verso di lei, avvicinando il suo viso a quello della rossa.

“Mary Jane, cosa non va? Si vede che stavi piangendo?” domandò con voce calda. Mary Jane si pulì nuovamente gli occhiali con l’angolo del fazzoletto e finì di appallottolarlo.

“Devo sembrare una sciocca. Ho qui davanti il supereroe che ho baciato e sto piangendo perché un altro ragazzo mi ha rifiutato. Il tuo caro amico Peter mi ha fatto capire che non mi ama” spiegò con voce gracchiante. Abbassò il capo e sospirò. “Ed io ho capito di amarlo solo adesso, quando in realtà mi piace dai tempi del liceo”.

Spiderman fu scosso da un tremito.

_ Spiderman ansimò, aveva i muscoli tesi e le gocce di pioggia gli scivolavano addosso. _

_ < Se non fossi stato in zona quei quattro uomini l’avrebbero… no, non ci voglio nemmeno pensare > si disse. _

_  “Credo di essere seguita da un eroe!”. _

_ “Mi trovavo nei paraggi”. _

_ “Sei…sorprendente…Riuscirò mai a dirti grazie questa volta?”. _

_ Mary Jane gli abbassò la maschera per metà e lo baciò. Le labbra carnose di lei premevano umide contro le sue socchiuse. _

__

_ “La verità è che… Ti amo da morire, Peter”. _

Spiderman deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte.

“Non volevo ferirti” disse Mary Jane, cercando di addolcire il tono. Il suo respiro pesante avvolgeva il viso coperto di Spiderman.

“Io ho bisogno di lui, del suo amore e non riesco a nasconderlo…” spiegò Mary Jane. Singhiozzò e fu scossa da una serie di tremiti.

“Ti prego calmati, non sopporto di vederti così” sussurrò Spiderman. La abbracciò e la giovane ricambiò l’abbraccio. Spiderman la cullò, continuando a rimanere a testa in giù e le accarezzò la testa, passandole le dita tra i capelli vermigli. Mary Jane inspirò, l’odore di dopobarba scadente di lui le punse le narici.

< Ho già sentito questo profumo > pensò. Accarezzò il collo di lui, il suo petto muscoloso stretto dal costume.

“Mary Jane, posso togliermi la maschera?” domandò Spiderman. Mary Jane si staccò di scatto da lui. S’irrigidì e vide l’altro sfilarsi la maschera, serrò gli occhi.

Peter lasciò cadere la maschera per terra.

“Puoi aprire gli occhi” la rassicurò. Mary Jane allungò la mano davanti a sé e gli tastò la guancia delicatamente.

“Ho capito chi sei, solo che non voglio ammetterlo per non perdere anche te” ammise. Sentì che la guancia di lui era umida.

“Hai pianto anche tu, vero? Sono sicura che la tuta sia impermeabile” domandò.

“Sì, perché ho cercato di allontanarti da me” ammise Spiderman. Mary Jane a tentoni gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo baciò. Parker ricambiò il bacio, socchiudendo le labbra, il battito cardiaco gli rimbombò nelle orecchie. Le gote di Mary Jane divennero rosse e le sfuggì un mugolio di piacere. Le loro lingue si intrecciarono, le loro labbra si premettero e a entrambi si mozzò il respiro. Mary Jane si staccò e aprì gli occhi, trovandosi il viso del giovane a testa in giù. Le ciocche castane di lui ricadevano scompigliate verso il basso e ondeggiavano. Mary Jane si abbassò e prese la maschera di lui, la strinse al petto e si rialzò ritta.

Peter le prese il viso tra le mani.

“Io ti ho sempre amata, MJ. Sei la prima cosa che ricordi, la cosa più simile a un angelo che abbia mai visto. Sarai una grande attrice ed io non voglio carparti le ali. Ho il terrore di farti accadere qualcosa, ma… non sono riuscito a starti lontana” ammise. Mary Jane chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò. Peter ricambiò il bacio, le loro lingue si intrecciarono.

Fuori dalla finestra provenivano rumori di clacson, urli e il suono di sirene che rimbombavano fra i grattacieli di New York.

 


End file.
